


Untitled PanDa PWP for the birthday girl she knows who she is

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender fuckery, Daddy!kink.  Un-beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PanDa PWP for the birthday girl she knows who she is

Pana lies in needy naked angles on the cold floor, basking in the fire that is his Dan, who slumps hulking and benign on the sofa above him, fully clothed except for his big bare feet that skim Pana’s body distractedly:

Down Pans’s arched back, the pad of Dan’s foot massaging firm circles into the meat of Pana’s ass while Pana’s breath catches, then pressing against the wide flared base of the butt-plug sunk deep into Pana’s ass, while Pana opens his legs so wide that he’s spread thick like mustard over the floor, his hands fisting the rug.

With his ass up, legs spread lazily (Hole stretched open by the butt-plug he’s been wearing since his Daddy slid it into him before leaving for the premiere yesterday, slow and steady, patient in his need to keep Pana filled with the cum of their last fuck before Dan’s flight, while Pana whined deep in his throat at the intrusion in his perpetually tight little hole that only Dan’s thickness has breached), Pana feels exposed, wide open, his boypussy wet and twitching around the plug, a silently begging slut for his Daddy’s impossibly thick cock.

Cool air flows over Pana’s skin, hardening his nipples into peaks; Dan keeps the thermostat low because Dan is Pana’s heat-source, his blanket of hard muscle.

His clit leaks and strains under him, and he whines with the effort to not thrust, to be a good boy and wait for his Daddy to unwind from his premiere night tension, loosen his tie and unclasp his cufflinks, get his dick out fat and hard and slowly feed it to him.

"You kept it in all day for Daddy," Dan observes. "Made your pussy nice and loose for daddy."

"Yes," Pana breathes, staring up at Dan, hardly able to focus his eyes with all of his blood pooling at his cock. "Always ready for my Daddy."

"Good boy. On your knees. Show me." 

Pana moves instantly to press his face to the rug the floor, his hands holding his ass cheeks wide apart.

Dan’s muscular body on top of his, taking him, dwarfing him, crushing him to the floor helpless as those big calloused hands press into him, pulling him up when his smaller muscles give out…Pana’s whole smooth, freshly waxed body breaks out in gooseflesh at the delicious thoughts sauntering lazily through his head.

Pana writhes, his hard leaking clit grinding into the soft rug (soft to protect that near-flawless skin that Daddy likes to run his big calloused hands over, the hard skin of Agron’s palm catching on him like a rough stone on a silk scarf).

"Daddy," he breathes. "Need you.” And he’s never needed anything more, never known how hollow he was inside until Dan overfilled him and made him scream his name. 

His Daddy’s growl, his grunt, his too-hard grasp leaving handprints on Pana’s skin, his canines sinking into Pana’s neck so hard that he can only scream out with the too much of it, the can’t take it agony warring with his pleasure/pain/hiss as Dan thrusts huge and deep inside him.

"How much?" Dan teases. And it’s a tease, because Pana can’t talk, not when Dan is slowly pulling on the base of the plug, easing it halfway out of Pana’s asshole, slapping the base to ram it back inside.

All Pana can do is press his ass back, grind his face into the rug, fist the softness until his knuckles whiten and his face reddens. Whine that needy whine that makes him feel like a greedy little bitch for it, the whine that Dan takes pains to elicit from Pana before he dishes out the sweet pain Pana needs.

Sure enough, Dan is behind him now, his clothed thighs pressing into Pana’s bare ass, hard cock slick with precum, sliding lazily up Pana’s ass cheek. “That much?”

"Too much," Pana gasps when Dan pauses from slamming the plug deep inside of him, when his gasps can be reformed into words. "I was so good, Daddy…Need your dick."

"What’s the magic word?" Dan sing-songs. 

Pana groans as Dan’s finger glides around his stretched hole, bullying its way inside alongside the plug. “Ahhh…can’t…”

"Then you can’t have my cock," Dan says simply, pulling away his finger. 

Pana feels those strong hot thighs moving away from his body, feels abandoned there on the floor after a long day and night of waiting, of fantasizing, of longing. “Please! Daddy, please!”

"Good boy." And Dan is back, pressing his hard thighs against him, pulling his finger and the plug out in one swift motion, the loud wet slurping sound of lube and Dan’s cum and the musky odor of day-old sex filling the room as Dan tosses the plug down onto the floor by Pana’s face.

"Daddy, yes, Daddy," Pana chants, rocking back onto Dan. 

"Your pussy is gaping open for me," Dan hushes. "Just loose and wet and starving for my dick. Aren’t you?"

"Yes!" Pana can barely think, can barely speak, not with Dan’s body so close, Dan’s cock lined up hard as a rock against the crack of his ass, those long skillful fingers trailing over his waist. "Need it, Daddy!"

"Did you do all of your chores?" Dan asks. His Daddy loves to drag it out, and Pana hates the torment, hates it like he hates that Dan knows all of his weaknesses - and he has so many weaknesses when it comes to Dan - but he loves that the waiting makes the reward that much sweeter.

Pana thinks, as much as he can think with Dan’s finger pressing its way back inside, now two fingers, seeking and crooking and brushing maddeningly over his prostate before retreating. The apartment is spotless, Dan’s dress shoes and sneakers neatly lined up by the door. Dinner is warming in the oven, in case Dan is still hungry. All of his toys are sanitized and neatly laid in the trunk…

"Oh." Pana starts to lever himself up by his arms, but Dan’s hand presses against his back, keeping him pinned to the floor. 

"I’m disappointed in you," Dan scolds. "I never have to tell my boy to clean his toys." 

The sudden harsh smack to Pana’s ass rocks him forward, bright hurt flashing behind his closed eyes.

Pana’s face falls as he whimpers into the rug. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whines. “I forgot.”

Dan soothes the burning skin of Pana’s ass with a kiss. “Don’t let it happen again.”

"I won’t, Daddy." Pana is flooded with relief, with gratefulness, when Dan pulls him up, lifts him onto his lap, holding him close to his big hard body.

Dan reaches down to retrieve the plug and raises it to Pana’s mouth. Pana hurriedly opens his jaws wide, relaxing his throat, taking in every inch of his toy, slurping and sucking, tasting his own musk mixed with lube and traces of Dan’s cum from last night, still lingering inside of him. Sucks and sucks until he can barely taste anything, until Dan grunts his satisfaction and pulls the plug from his mouth.

Pana’s jaw is sore, but his mouth follows the plug, wanting more, wanting deeper, the choke and the cough and the swallow of Agron’s cock filling his throat. His hands drift down and behind himself, naughty hands, greedy hands, wanting that hard cock pressed against his crack to fill him, to kill him and strain him to his limits, his mouth or his ass, or both, if he can get it. “Need,” is all Pana can rasp out, knowing that Dan understands, that Dan knows how close to his limit Pana is right now.

"Get on," Dan growls.

And Pana knows Dan’s limits, too, knows that a day and a night without his boy brings out the monster in his man, knows he won’t be walking normally for a while, the phantom of Dan’s dick haunting his every careful step.

"Yes, Daddy." Pana takes a deep breath, hopes the lube and cum still in his ass will keep him from dying as he levers himself up. Dan wraps his hands around his waist, an anchor for the dark coming pain and Pana trembles as he lowers himself down onto Dan’s huge cock.

But it’s too much, but nothing can prepare Pana for this, but this flaring lightning pain at the edges of his loosened hole, the burn as the fat head of Dan’s cock breaches him is spaping the life from him, and his strength leaves him. “Daddy!” he gasps, wincing: His panic call, his “I can’t, I’ll die, help me”, rolled into one word that means so many things for them both.

And Daddy hears, and Daddy helps, and lowers Pana down onto his knees and takes over, takes him right there, and it doesn’t hurt much less, but it feels so much better with Daddy in charge, Daddy leaning over him to kiss away the tears of pain leaking from his eyes from every agonizing inch.

Just when it’s too much, when one more inch would kill him, it’s in, and he’s stuffed, packed, no air inside him. Whimpercrieswhinespleads for Daddy, for Daddy to what, he doesn’t know. Make it better, make it good, make him his so he can bear it.

Dan pulls out, slowly, carefully. Everything Dan does to him is careful, considered, from bringing down the thunderous crack of the belt onto Pana’s thighs, feeding Pana his dick until Pana chokes and sputters, remembers to breathe through his nose, relax his throat and take his medicine, bites down hard on the side of Pana’s neck like he’s doing right now, dispersing the hurt, shattering the unbearable center of it.

Dan pushes back in, slow, and Pana’s scream is muted to his own ears; the blood rushing through his head dims everything, and everything is far away: Dan’s grunting, breathing, Dan’s hands squeezing his waist. 

The only pinpoints of sharp high-definition, un-muted sensation are sensation are Daddy’s cock, Daddy’s teeth sinking in. 

In and out, faster and faster by degrees of roughness, by unpredictable measures of deepness, and Pana faintly feels his elbows give out under him, feels Dan lift him back up, as if his body where some far-away land, a half-conscious fuck-dream.

Daddy can go for hours, Daddy can go for days, and Pana can faint from it, has fainted from the too-much, too-fast, but this time Daddy’s movements are erratic, spasmodic, and Daddy’s climax is building up fast, his Daddy has held out too and needs his boy as much as Pana needs his man and

The shriek that escapes Pana is everything, is all he can feel, after the shock/hurt/fulfillment of Dan thrusting into him with so much force that Pana would collapse without those strong arms holding him upright.

And the hurt that makes Pana cry is also the cleansing pain that makes him cum, without his Daddy’s hands on his clit , with only his world collapsed spasming and grasping around and Daddy’s cock. 

After the shriek, there is nothing, just darkness and falling, then Pana’s eyelids flutter open to find his head on Daddy’s chest, in their bed, in those arms that never let him fall into the crevasse that threatens to swallow him whole and sap his life from him.

And Pana lies in needy naked angles tangled in cool sheets, fucked out and loose-limbed, panting and ruined, baking in the heat of Daddy’s sticky cum-covered skin, ready to die all over again if Daddy needs…

"Good boy," Dan murmurs, kissing his hair.

And Pana would die all night long to hear those words.


End file.
